


Sugared Plums

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Series: The Best of Advent 2011 [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter treats come in all kinds of flavors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugared Plums

**Author's Note:**

> For amai_kaminari who requested _"Like Water for Chocolate" -- Lately, Hakkai's cooking has been doing strange things to Gojyo's libido >_ for Advent 2011.

Hakkai loved holidays. Especially winter ones. Something about cool, crisp days and long, frosty nights kicked his domestic instincts into hyperdrive, and Gojyo could be certain that, after a long evening of gambling, he’d come home to find a cozy fire, warm drinks, baked goods fresh from the oven, and Hakkai waiting to serve them all as he sat at the table in their humble kitchen. 

At first, it had bothered him. He’d never taken well to being smothered. But Hakkai’s domesticity was a powerful force, and it wasn’t long before Gojyo began feeling a strange sort of contentment creep over him every time he sipped mulled wine or nibbled a bite of gingerbread. And there was a strange overall sense well-being that followed any consumption of warm tea and bean paste daifuku. 

And then there was the night Hakkai made the sugared plums.

“What are these?” Gojyo accepted a cup of warm sake and looked at the delicacies on the plate at the center of the table.

“Sugared plums,” Hakkai said. “A dessert from the Far West.”

“And you made them?” 

“Of course.” Hakkai picked one up and offered it. “Would you like to try?”

“Sure.” 

Gojyo opened his mouth. 

Hakkai placed the little sweet on Gojyo’s tongue, stepping back with a smile as Gojyo started to chew. “They go well with this particular type of sake,” he said. “The bubbles and the dryness really compliment the richness of the fruit.”

“Mmmmm.” Gojyo washed his plum down with a swig. “They do. Damn, Hakkai. This is impressive. Even for you.”

“Thank you. Perhaps you’d like to join me in enjoying them by the fireplace? I’ll grab the plate if you’ll get the sake.”

“Heh. Love to.”

Gojyo picked up the little bottle and followed Hakkai into living room. The fire was definitely roaring, and Hakkai had spread a futon in front of it, with pillows and blankets and a small table on which they set the sake and the plate. Within minutes, they’d polished off most of the desserts, and made a significant dent in the bottle of sake.

And as the food and drink settled in his stomach, Gojyo definitely started to feel something. 

But this time, it wasn’t just contentment and well-being.

“So, uh, these...plums,” Gojyo said. “These are common in the Far West?”

“Around the holidays they are. It’s a nice way to enjoy summer fruits in the heart of winter.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gojyo drew his finger through the sticky residue on the plate. “Hmmm.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I was just wondering if they served any other kind of purpose.”

“Like what?”

“Stimulation?” Gojyo smiled and licked the sugar from his finger. “The naughty kind, of course.”

“Of course.” Hakkai looked at him from under lowered lashes. “Are you feeling stimulated, Gojyo?” 

“A little.” Gojyo stretched out, resting his head on his arm. “Maybe it’s just leftover from being out tonight but I dunno. I was feeling good when I got home, now I’m feeling...something else.” 

“Restless?” Hakkai offered. 

“No.” Gojyo slid his toes over Hakkai’s bare ankle. “More like ready. Hot.” 

“If you’re hot, I can smother the fire some.”

“You know that’s not the kind of hot I mean.” 

Hakkai looked at him for a long moment before his lips formed into a languid smile. “You have a bit of sugar on the corner of your mouth,” he said. “Let me get it?”

“Oh. Yeah. Go ahead.”

Gojyo propped himself up on his elbow. Hakkai leaned in, but instead of wiping the sugar away, he used the tip of his tongue to trace along Gojyo’s bottom lip. Gojyo hummed, holding perfectly still as the touch merged into a sugar-sweetened kiss. 

“There,” Hakkai murmured. “That’s better.” 

“You got it?” Gojyo’s eyelids felt heavy. Not sleepy-heavy, but sexy-heavy. 

“Yes. Wait...no.” Hakkai cupped his chin, drawing him back close. “I think I missed a spot.” 

Gojyo chuckled as they kissed again, lingering and teasing. Hakkai tasted like sweet and sake and he felt his cock stir as they pulled apart, mouths swollen and wet.

“Y’know,” he said. “I think some of that sugar might have gone down my shirt.” 

“Oh really?” Hakkai pushed him onto his back. “How did that happen?”

“Dunno. But I think you should clean it up.” Gojyo took Hakkai’s hand, running Hakkai’s fingers down over the row of buttons. “Before it gets super sticky.” 

“I see,” Hakkai said. He kissed the crook of Gojyo’s neck. “You realize I’ll have to take off some of your clothes...” 

“Mmm, that’s okay. It’s warm in here. I can be a little naked.” 

“Can you?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Well, in that case..." 

Hakkai’s long fingers slipped into the vee of Gojyo’s collar. One by one the buttons popped free and Hakkai’s hands parted the fabric. Gojyo watched, shivering, and jumped when he felt the first warm touch of Hakkai’s tongue. It was electric, and he couldn’t help but moan as Hakkai licked and kissed across his chest, playing with his nipple until Gojyo saw stars. 

“My, my, Gojyo.” Hakkai’s moved his attention to the opposite nipple, worrying it with his teeth. “You have sugar everywhere. All over your chest, your stomach, and....oh, I think I see some here as well.” Hakkai’s fingertips tickled the fuzzy patch underneath Gojyo’s bellybutton. “In fact, it looks like the trail might go all the way down into your pants.” 

Warm all over, Gojyo stroked Hakkai’s dark hair. “What a shame,” he said. “Looks like those will just have to come off, too.” 

Under the heat of Hakkai’s dark gaze, Gojyo undid his pants. His cock, already full and interested, brushed his belly and he gave it a quick stroke as he pushed his pants down, kicking them off when they reached his ankles. 

Fully naked, he bent his knees and licked the tip of one finger. “Mmm, sweet,” he murmured. He rubbed the wet digit along the tip of his cock and then held it out to Hakkai. “You wanna taste?”

Hakkai didn’t need to be asked twice. 

*****  
Hours later, spent, sweaty and exhausted, they cuddled together on the futon, watching the fire die from the snuggly cocoon of their blanket.

“You sure sugared plums aren’t an aphrodisiac?” Gojyo kissed Hakkai’s temple and nuzzled his ear. “We haven’t done it like that in a looooong time.” 

“Mmm, we haven’t. But as far as I know, the recipe book said nothing about plums stimulating the libido. Although...”

“Although what?”

“Now that you mention it, the day I was canning them was the day you snuck home and surprised me.”

“Over the summer? When we did it on the counter with the...” 

“Mmm hmm.”

Hakkai giggled.

Goyjo cast a glance at the empty plate. “That was some wicked hot sex,” he murmured. “You think they like, absorbed our mojo juice or something? While they were sitting there?” 

“I don’t think it’s out of the realm of possibility.” Hakkai rolled over so they were face to face. “And if that _is_ the case, I wonder if all thirteen jars are that potent.”

“You have thirteen jars of preserved plums?”

“Bottom shelf in the pantry. I was going to use them for gifts.”

“Uh uh.” Gojyo pushed Hakkai down on his back and pinned his hands to the floor. “There is no way _any_ of those are leaving this house. Those are _our_ awesome sex plums, and we are going to eat every last one.” 

Hakkai laughed, and pulled Gojyo close. “Every last one, huh? That’s a lot of sex.”

“You bet your ass it is. And I’m going to enjoy every damn second.”


End file.
